Chocolate com Pimenta!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Quanto à briga de ambos chegavam no auge, nem notavam o papelão que estavam fazendo, seja berrando um com o outro em pleno restaurante, ou competindo num karaokê. Bem, ao menos Espírito Santo trouxera uma filmadora. São-Minense/Songfic?/Presente de CdE!


**Yaaaaay! Hoje é meu aniversário! =D  
Sim! Hoje =D  
...Sim! No Feriado =D  
...Sim... No dia do trabalho...**

EI! Isso não tem graça! XDDD  
E eu não sou workaholic u.ú

B-bem XDD  
O Aniversário é meu, mas quem ganha presente é vocês ;D (Mas se quiserem me dar alguma coisa, tipo uma fic, ou um maravilhoso review, eu aceito ;D)

Ideia que tive durante o almoço de hoje, espero que gostem do presentinho ;D

* * *

**-Chocolate com Pimenta!-**

**Um frio queimando!  
E o calor do chover!**

Realmente, estava um frio de lascar, desses que a família toda tirava os casacos do armário, e os mesmos ficavam espalhados pela casa, para tirar o cheiro de mofo e naftalina, nessas horas que você se perguntava, de onde haviam aparecido tantos cobertores, e tremia no sofá enquanto enchia o saco de alguém para fazer chocolate-quente.

Era exatamente por esse motivo, que o pequeno grupo do sudeste havia decidido sair, apesar do frio, para se aquecerem em algum restaurantezinho, tomar uma sopa, um bom café, e não ter que se preocupar em lavar a louça depois.

Bem...Esse era, ao menos, o plano inicial...

**O amor dá raiva sem querer!**

Só que Minas Gerais esqueceu um pequeníssimo detalhe... Chamado: Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo...

**Formiga e cigarra!  
Que parecem brigar!**

Haviam discutido desde o momento que saíram do hotel, até o momento que chegaram ao restaurante... Os garçons até mesmo feito um "dois ou um", pra ver o azarado que atenderia a mesa desses problemáticos...

Pobre senhor Jorge, além de ter que trabalhar no feriado do trabalhador, ainda tinha que pegar ESSE tipo de clientes... Ao menos, sua esposa Dona Joana havia aproveitado a folga para comprar algumas langeris que...Bem, digamos que a noite de Jorge não estaria totalmente perdida.

**Só desejam ser um belo par!**

E, depois de encher o pobre garçom, com pedidos específicos de bebidas, feitas em especificas regiões, e Estados, depois de centenas de reclamações de outros clientes da pelo barulho excessivo, o jovem baiano criado na caótica capital de SP, teve a gloriosa e ótima ideia..."O-os senhóres não gostariám de cantá nu nosso Karaoke?"

Sim, por que descendente de austríacos, esse homem sabia que música era uma ótima forma de lidar com pessoas complicadas. E para a surpresa de todos, ambos toparam na hora.

**Sol e lua!  
Casa e rua!  
Luz e sereno!**

**Ying Yang!  
Ping pong!  
Puro e veneno!**

Sendo assim...

- Tá conseguindo pega bem, Santo? – Perguntava o mineirin, que aguentava como podia o capixaba nos ombros, para que o pequeno conseguisse ver, e filmar sobre a pequena plateia que havia se formado.

Sim, plateia, os clientes reclamões haviam todo se juntado para ver o atual, e gratuito, espetáculo.

- Tudinho! - Alegava o santíssimo santo, feliz da vida, por mais de um motivo, com filmadora em mãos, sendo segurado pelo SEU mineirinho, segundo ele.

**- Chocolate com pimenta!**

Carioca e paulistano faziam um cômico dueto, numa singular canção, escolhida pelo mineiro após dar uma olhadinha no que se passava na televisão.

**- Paixão ciuuumenta! Assiiiim violenta! De tanto que sofre aumentaaa! – **E enquanto soltavam à voz, vez ou outra, se lançavam fulminantes olhares, desafiando o outro a cantar melhor.

Eram uns estúpidos, que não prestavam o mínimo de atenção no que estavam cantando...

- UHUUUUU! Lindooooos!

- ÊEEE Lá em casaa!

- Aiii, esse de mechas é fofo!

- Issoooo! Taca ô óculos pra cá também! Tacaa!

**Sol e lua!  
Casa e rua!  
Luz e sereeeno!**

**Ying Yang!  
Ping pong!  
Puro e veneno!**

E estavam que quase abriam a camisa, depois de lançar longe os cachecóis que usavam, e que jamais recuperariam dessa plateia...

- **Chocolate com piiiimeeenta! Paixão ciuuumentaaa, assiiim violentaaa, de tanto que sofre aumentaaa ~ - **Pois se empenhavam tanto naquele improvisado palco no centro daquele pequeno restaurante, que ignorando o tempo que se fazia lá fora, um pouco se suor já aparecia em seus rostos.

**Formiga e cigarra!  
Que parecem brigar!  
Só desejam ser um belo par!**

**Sol e lua!  
Casa e rua!  
Luz e sereno!**

**Ying Yang!  
Ping pong!  
Puro e veneno!**

E Espírito Santo, esse ágil e matreiro capixaba, filmava cada segundinho, do que seria o maior, e melhor, tópico da próxima reunião dos Estados.

- **Chocoooolate com piiiiimenta! – **Ao tempo que o português e tom dos dois pareciam se misturar com uma estranha, e envolvente perfeição, numa diferente versão masculina em dueto da música -**Paixãaaao ciuumenta Assiiiiiim violenta! Deee tanto que sofre aumentaaaaa~!**

O número de gorjetas daquela noite foi exorbitante! E não faltaram elogios ao Sr. Jorge, que iria embora feliz, para os braços de sua envolvente amazonense que lhe esperava em casa. Feliz dia do trabalhador para você Jorge!

Espírito Santo aproveitara sabiamente o momento que o mineiro lhe descia do 'apropriado lugar', para dar-lhe uma boa mordida no cangote, com a reles desculpa de que era para "Não cair no chão, ou escorregar".

Já Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo...Bom, esses tiveram que esperar a respiração se tranquilizar, e a temperatura corporal baixar, para não sofrerem um choque térmico ao voltarem ao hotel.

E claro, a dividirem um único cachecol que o 'maternal' mineiro trazia consigo para 'casos emergências'.

Bem...Cada um aproveitava o feriado do seu próprio jeito, não é?

* * *

**Bom feriado para todos!  
**  
Agora, tenho que correr pra tomar banho e ir me trocar, vou pagar uma pizzaria pro povo, folgado, daqui, e quero estar bonita, e bater meu recorde de 23 pedaços de Pizza! MwAmAuMAuAMUAUAMAa DD

- Sai correndo, como uma autentica descendente italiana, atrás de "PASTA!" -


End file.
